


A Minor Distraction

by NovelistAngel23



Series: Distractions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, But also not, Dedue Has an Oral Fixation, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Praise Kink, Post-Time Skip, also Dimitri being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Dedue had always been the kind to pay attention to details. He saw small things more easily than others. Dimitri had decided it was because he had such a methodical mind. He took in all these details and came to conclusions in his own time, and very rarely was he incorrect in his conclusions.But what conclusion was he meant to find from noticing Ashe’s mouth?





	A Minor Distraction

When Ashe was frustrated, he had a tendency to chew on something. Most often, it was the end of a pencil, rolling the wood gently between his teeth, his lip curved around it like a puppy with a snaggletooth. Occasionally, he took out his frustration on one of those chewy sweets Annette loved to make. Then he’d lick his lower lip and smile, the little bit of spit making his mouth glisten like hard candy.

Dedue wasn’t actually sure when he’d noticed it.

He’d always been the kind to pay attention to details. He saw small things more easily than others. Dimitri had decided it was because he had such a methodical mind. He took in all these details and came to conclusions in his own time, and very rarely was he incorrect in his conclusions.

But what conclusion was he meant to find from noticing Ashe’s mouth?

It drove him insane, that whenever Ashe spoke, his eyes immediately flickered down to his mouth. It was mesmerizing, the way his lips moved to form the letters of every word. The way they pursed when he said his name, De_due _.

It was disrespectful, wasn’t it? He’d often heard women scold Sylvain for doing the same to them. Sylvain was a good man, but not necessarily what Dedue would call respectful.

Dedue had decided he would simply ignore it. After all, he valued his friendship with Ashe. Ashe was sweet to him, and his earnestness was admirable. When they found time to cook or garden together, Dedue valued the peacefulness of it. He didn’t want to make Ashe uncomfortable. He was good at masking his feelings anyway. Surely he’d have no trouble distracting himself from staring.

He thought he was doing fine with it until one day, a few minutes after their war council meeting, he felt Dimitri’s hand clap down on his shoulder. He jolted to attention, tearing his eyes away from Ashe who was asking their professor a question. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at him, and Dedue was glad he didn’t blush easily. Shame crept up his neck like a rash. “Your highness,” he said, rising to his feet a little too fast. “Did you need me?”

Dimitri smirked, raised an eyebrow at him. “I only wanted to know if you’d like to grab lunch. Or are you… busy?”

Dedue didn’t dignify that with an answer. “Lunch would be good.”

He rushed past Dimitri, praying to his own gods that Ashe hadn’t noticed their exchange--or that Dimitri hadn’t caught him staring.

His gods were not listening that day, because he soon heard Dimitri jogging to catch up to him, walking beside him down the hall as they made their way to the dining hall. “Sorry Dedue. Did you need to ask the professor a question?”

Dedue shook his head. “I did not.”

“You sure?” Dimitri asked. It was rare for him to have such a teasing tone to his voice. He’d always been what Sylvain described as a stick in the mud, but after the professor finally got through to him, he’d become looser. Happier. Easier. Dedue expected there was more to their connection than Dimitri let on, but he said nothing about it.

Still, the teasing was hard to get used to. Especially when Dimitri tilted his head towards him, his shaggy hair falling into his eye, and said, “It seemed like you were very interested in her conversation with Ashe. I thought you were waiting for a chance to cut in.”

Dedue said nothing, but Dimitri’s gaze on him was very distracting. “I was not waiting.”

“Okay,” Dimitri sighed. He seemed to take that as all the confirmation he needed, falling comfortably silent as they walked to the dining hall.

But Dedue’s mind still wandered. To Ashe, talking earnestly with their professor. His lips curving into a pleased and easy smile, the eager way he thanked her for her help. The way his teeth glinted when he grinned.

“You know, Dedue,” Dimitri began, “I can’t help but notice you seem distracted lately.”

Dedue sighed through his nose. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was embarrassing to admit that he was distracted--embarrassing to admit that even though he was a man now, he had such little control over his thoughts. “It is nothing, your highness.”

Dimitri suddenly whipped around to stand in front of him. Dedue realized they were in a rather secluded area, a little used hallway, and there was no one else around them. “Dedue, we’re friends aren’t we?”

Dedue didn’t know what to say to that. He’d always felt his devotion to Dimitri was inappropriate for a friendship--not to mention Dedue’s status as a survivor of Duscur and Dimitri’s role as the future king of Faerghus. But nevertheless he nodded and said, “I suppose.”

Dimitri smiled, sighing in relief and leaning back against the wall. “Then, you are free to share your secrets with me. I’m curious what’s been on your mind, my friend. You have a terrible habit of keeping your thoughts to yourself unless it’s to scold me for being reckless…”

Dedue could sense a sadness to Dimitri’s words. He knew why it was there, what it meant. Dimitri had not been himself for a very long time, and Dedue knew he just wanted to make up for lost time. To apologize for his behavior. To be the friend he hadn’t been.

Still, it wasn’t easy to put words to his thoughts. He still wasn’t sure what the words were meant to convey anyway. He thought about Ashe often. He thought about his lips even more often. What a strange thing to say. What a strange thing to think.

This time, he actually felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks. Gods, why was he blushing?

Dimitri didn’t miss it either. He stood up straight, his blue eye wide. “Dedue? Did I say something inappropriate?”

Dedue shook his head. “No, your highness, you did not.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, crossed his arms over his chest. “Then… why the blush?”

The teasing tone had returned, and Dedue wondered if he’d been spending far too much time with Sylvain. “It is… an embarrassing confession,” Dedue finally admitted, reaching up to cover his face with one hand.

Dimitri, to his surprise, only laughed. “I knew it!” Dedue looked up at him, a distinctly betrayed expression on his face. Dimitri gasped. “Oh, goddess, I apologize, I didn’t mean that so harshly. It’s just… it isn’t at all like you to be so distracted. I figured it must be something shameful if you can’t shake it off.”

Dedue looked away, unsure how to respond. It was shameful, wasn’t it? To be so mesmerized by the way Ashe licked his lips. It was absolutely shameful. It hadn’t always been this way either. He remembered five years ago, during their school days, innocently cooking side by side, sharing stories of their pasts. He recalled that back then, a brush of hands was merely a hazard of the small kitchen and Dedue’s sheer size. Back then, he’d been able to talk to Ashe without distraction, merely finding comfort in his presence.

Now, he jolted each time Ashe brushed past him. He found Ashe on his thoughts when they were apart, and when he noticed how small Ashe was compared to him, it made his skin warm and prickly. Each time they spoke, he felt that comfort sure--but something else. Something deeper, something hot and tight in his gut, like a knot set aflame.

And he couldn’t stop staring at his mouth.

“You’re blushing even more, my friend,” Dimitri noted, tilting his head at Dedue like a curious dog.

Dedue looked behind him, feeling like… a teenager. Making sure no one was around to hear his secrets. He remembered how his sister used to be the same, how she’d lean in conspiratorially to tell him about her latest crush. The thought made his heart squeeze, and he wondered if she would have laughed now that he was about to do something similar.

He leaned in towards Dimitri and said, “Lately I have… I have found myself… acting differently around Ashe, your highness.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide as a dinner plate, his eyebrows shooting up so high that they nearly disappeared into his bangs. “Ashe?” he choked, and then coughed. “I-I mean, how--differently, how so?”

Now Dimitri’s face was red, and Dedue wondered whether he’d assumed Dedue was distracted by their professor. He sighed nevertheless and whispered, “I find myself looking at him more intently than I used to.”

Dimitri leaned against the wall again, a pensive expression on his face. He tapped his chin with one gloved finger. “More intently… Do you mean, you’ve noticed something new about him?”

Dedue wasn’t even sure if that were true. Was it new? Had Ashe always had such a distracting mouth? Had he always chewed on his pencils and licked his lips until they were glossy? “I… suppose it’s more as if… I didn’t notice it before.”

“It? What’s it?”

Now Dimitri didn’t seem so shocked, instead that teasing expression back. He had most certainly been spending too much time around Sylvain. Dedue frowned and sighed deeply, deciding it might be best to simply get to the point. “His… mouth, your highness. I find myself staring at it often.”

Saying the words aloud brought such shame to him. He was a very big man, a fact he’d always been quite aware of. He’d never wished so hard to be small and compact, that he might slither away in embarrassment. Dimitri let out a choked laugh and grinned at him. “Dedue, you sly dog.”

Dedue flashed him a rather unimpressed glare, but Dimitri just laughed again, standing straight and slapping his arm. “Well, there’s nothing to be ashamed of Dedue. After all, you’re a man with needs like any other. I’ll admit, I am… surprised you are attracted to--”

“I-I’m not…” Dedue’s eyes went wide. “I’m not _ attracted _ to him, your highness, I simply--”

“Think about his mouth often,” Dimitri finished, raising an incredulous eyebrow at him. “If anyone else were to say such a thing, you’d think them a lascivious fool, would you not?”

Dedue flushed bright, knowing he was right. But it wasn’t as if he’d ever thought anything illicit about it. He’d merely thought Ashe’s lips were… mesmerizing. He’d never imagined their softness, their slickness. He’d never imagined the heat of the inside of his mouth, never imagined the velvet of his small pink tongue--

But now he had.

Curse Dimitri for putting such ideas in his head.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, willing the thoughts away, but they only intensified. The way Ashe smiled, so sweet and shiny, the little freckle on the right side of his bottom lip. The flicker of his tongue against it as he licked sauce from his mouth. Dedue, for the first time, wondered what those lips would feel like pressed against his skin. Perhaps the pad of his thumb, or his palm or wrist. What would they feel like on his cheek, jaw, throat? Against his mouth, or further against his collar, chest, stomach--further, at his hip, or even--

He swallowed very hard, a knot in his throat, and opened his eyes to a smug Dimitri. “Don’t tell me you haven’t had such thoughts before, Dedue. Even I have, and you know how everyone likes to tease that I’m more innocent than a rabbit when it comes to, uh, carnal matters.”

“Rabbits mate often,” Dedue muttered, his voice choked.

Dimitri laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “Anyway, Dedue… I think you should, uh… approach Ashe. I’ve seen you two are very friendly. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too wild to assume he might have… similar feelings for you.”

Dedue shook his head, opening his mouth to protest--he could never tell Ashe he thought something so shameful about him--but a dark look blossomed on Dimitri’s face. “Dedue, we are in the middle of a war. There is no time to dance around such feelings.”

He was right. Dedue sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him. As much as he hated to think of it, there were no guarantees that they would survive the next day. Should he put off telling Ashe anything, he might never get a chance to. He’d never really… gotten the chance to act like a teenager. Why shouldn’t he indulge in the feeling, now he finally could?

Nevertheless, he crossed his arms, met Dimitri’s gaze and said, “Then you’ll tell the professor how you feel?”

Dimitri’s face went bright red. “F-feel about what!” he stuttered, then turned on a heel and rushed away.

Dedue smiled just a little as he watched him go, then frowned again, wondering how on earth he could ever confess to Ashe.

* * *

He had a few chances. Ashe and him were often alone. He hadn’t even noticed how often they were alone until after Dimitri helped him understand his feelings. They cooked together often of course, but they gardened together too. They sat in the library and read together, when they had a moment to relax; they often ended up walking side by side to the dining hall after war meetings.

He’d started to notice other things about Ashe in a different light. He noticed his lithe hands, a pianist’s hands, and the calluses in the middle of his fingers from archery. They were so gentle--he wondered at times what they’d feel like, pale against his dark skin.

And his hair was so soft and smelled clean, tucked behind his hair to keep it out of his eyes. Dedue often imagined running his hands through it, allowing it to get mussed up between his thick fingers.

His shoulders and collar, the stretch of his pale throat, the way he blushed, whenever he crossed his legs or arched his back or stood on tiptoe or leaned against his shoulder--gods, the thoughts never ended.

He’d decided already he needed to make his confession, but every time he braced to do so, he found himself distracted by some little detail he hadn’t noticed before. He felt, for the first time, that perhaps he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Sometimes, he even caught Ashe glancing at him, out of the corner of his eye, an intensity in his gaze that he’d never been privy to before. Then Ashe would notice their eyes had met, and he’d blush and smile so sweetly that Dedue was sure he’d imagined it.

Did he know what was going through Dedue’s mind? Did he stare at him that way to scold him, to judge him? How dare someone like Dedue think such inappropriate thoughts about someone as soft and gentle as Ashe?

Regardless, he’d told Dimitri he would tell Ashe his true feelings, so he would--and not the least because Dimitri had made a habit of giving him a meaningful look every time he spotted them together.

He thought about all of this every time he looked at Ashe, so it was no surprise he was even more distracted than before his chat with Dimitri. When Ashe finally said so, Dedue wasn’t shocked he'd noticed.

They were baking, Ashe mixing a bowl of flour, focused on his work. There was a rare frown on his lips. “You just seem… distant,” he whispered, his hand slowing for a brief moment before he decidedly continued.

Dedue wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted to say it had nothing to do with Ashe, of course--but it had everything to do with Ashe. The guilt was heavy on Dedue’s shoulders. “I apologize--”

Ashe shook his head, turning to Dedue with wide eyes. “No, no, there’s nothing to apologize for! I’m just…” He turned red and looked away. “I’m worried about you. Did something… happen?”

Dedue shook his head too, looking away as well. It was only the two of them in the kitchen, the dining hall empty as well. They’d gotten permission to test a new recipe, so there they were in the dead of night, whipping up a cake Ashe had found in a cookbook hidden in the library’s archives. If Dedue were to make an embarrassing confession, when better than in a secluded room where there was no chance of anyone overhearing?

“Nothing happened,” he said simply, though perhaps that was a white lie. Nothing had happened other than his imagination.

“Oh…” Ashe looked back at his bowl of flour, a forlorn expression on his face.

Dedue watched him get back to work, his movements a little sloppier, his lips still frowning, almost pouting. Gods… it shouldn’t be so hard to just say something. Dedue had never liked saying more than was necessary--but now he couldn’t even bring himself to say that.

Ashe tucked some hair behind his ear, reading the cookbook. He pressed his finger to the page and gently moved it down as he read. Dedue followed the movement, felt a warmth in his throat. He imagined that finger trailing down his chest, Ashe smiling up at him, his eyes shining like river stones worn smooth in the sun.

“Dedue?”

Dedue jolted to attention, realizing Ashe had turned his gaze to him. “Yes?” he asked.

Ashe frowned at him, pouting just a bit. “Did you not hear me?”

Dedue frowned too, realizing he’d been so lost in his thoughts he couldn’t even hear him. “I apologize… I was--”

“Distracted…” Ashe leaned back and crossed his arms, scrutinizing Dedue so intently that Dedue almost squirmed under his gaze. At length he sighed. “Dedue… we’re friends. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Dedue supposed he did. He inclined his head in agreement. “Of course.”

Ashe sighed, biting his lower lip, and Dedue noticed a bit of flour on the corner. He didn’t even think before reaching out to wipe it off.

A rush of heat burned through him at the sensation of Ashe’s lips against his skin. They were so, _ so _ soft. Wet from his tongue, sticking to Dedue's thumb just a bit when he pulled away. Dedue stared at his thumb hovering over Ashe’s lips, so big compared to the little cupid’s bow of his mouth.

“Flour,” he whispered, his voice barely a croak.

Ashe’s lips pressed together and then separated on a soft sigh. His breath tickled Dedue’s palm. “Th-thank you.”

Dedue didn’t pull away. He didn’t know what to say. He knew logically he should pull away, apologize for disrespecting Ashe’s boundaries, and excuse himself for the night.

But he just couldn’t. Physically couldn’t, as if something were holding him in place. Ashe didn’t say anything either, didn’t tell him to move or leave.

“I have been thinking about you,” Dedue whispered suddenly. He couldn’t speak above a whisper. The crickets chirping outside, the moonlight barely peeking in through the windows, the stillness of the air. It all felt very quiet to him.

“Thinking… about me?” Ashe whispered back.

“Your lips are very beautiful.”

Ashe’s face turned red in an instant, as if he were a rose willed to bloom by magic. Finally Dedue met his gaze, and there he found that intensity he’d been so sure he’d imagined. Ashe stared up at him, his pale eyes darker than usual. He didn’t say a word. Instead he turned his head and, still meeting Dedue’s eyes, gently kissed his thumb.

Dedue shivered from head to toe. Ashe smiled.

It was not the gentle, sweet smile Ashe usually wore. This one was sly in some way--nervous still, of course--but knowing. Teasing. Dedue felt very sure he was dreaming.

“I didn’t… know you thought that way about me,” Ashe admitted, pulling away from Dedue’s hand. “Is that why you’ve been distracted?”

Dedue nodded, no hesitation. He saw what the confession did to Ashe, his eyes growing darker somehow, his smile turning weak. He bit his lip again, and Dedue intently watched the way his teeth worried the delicate skin there. Suddenly he wanted to do that. To nip at Ashe’s lips, to feel the give and take of them against his own.

“Dedue… Do you… want to um… Do you want to feel them?”

Dedue nodded again, and Ashe stepped closer, looking up at Dedue. He had to look up so far that Dedue was sure it strained his neck. He longed to reach around and cup the back of his head, to cradle him close and kiss him until they were both breathless. He’d never, never felt this way about someone before.

But Ashe grabbed Dedue’s hand instead and lifted it to his face. He kissed the tip of one finger, let his lips rest against it, and then opened his mouth so Dedue could feel the inside of his lower lip. It was so soft and plump.

Dedue cursed in his head, but he said nothing, only watched as his finger pressed a little further in. He felt the delicate curve of Ashe’s front teeth, then the tip of his tongue. Ashe opened his mouth wider, and Dedue thought for a moment how entirely obscene it appeared. His face so red, his eyes wet at the corners, his mouth open in an O around Dedue’s pointer finger.

Dedue pressed his finger gently against the center of Ashe’s tongue and petted it, and to his surprise, Ashe closed his eyes and _ moaned. _

Dedue almost pulled back, but Ashe did it first, biting his lip hard and backing away a step or two. “Goddess, I-I’m so sorry, Dedue, I--”

Dedue stepped forward and kissed Ashe. It was not gentle and sweet--not the way he’d imagined their first kiss might go, when he allowed himself to indulge in the idea. This was deep and probing, their tongues sliding against each other, Ashe’s hands on Dedue’s shoulders, and then at the back of his head. Dedue wrapped his arms around Ashe’s waist and held him tight, felt the curve of his back, felt him straining on tiptoe to reach his mouth.

They kissed so long that by the time they pulled apart, a bit of saliva had dripped down the corner of Ashe’s mouth, and he looked positively breathless. He swallowed hard and panted, “Do you like me?”

Dedue very nearly laughed at the innocence of the question. There could be no doubt--no matter how Dedue had longed to deny it. “Yes.”

Ashe smiled, reached up to wipe the spit from his mouth. “Um… I-I want to do something.”

“Anything.”

Ashe grinned, then wriggled out of Dedue’s grip, putting his hands on his chest to press him against the wall. He moved up to peck Dedue’s lips again, then whispered, “D-do you really think my lips are beautiful?”

Dedue nodded wordlessly, taking a moment to appreciate them again, pinkened with the force of their earlier kissing. “I do.”

Ashe looked away, his smile turning shy. “Th-then… do you want me to… use them?”

Dedue’s mouth felt dry. “What do you mean?”

He felt Ashe’s hands move to the button of his pants, and he swallowed hard. “I’ve actually… I mean, I’ve always… I want to,” Ashe whispered.

“Ashe… I couldn’t--I couldn’t ask that of you--”

“Dedue, you’re not asking,” Ashe giggled, reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand. “I’m offering.”

He looked up at Dedue, his expression so full of longing, so heated and pleading. Dedue nodded, and Ashe slid down to his knees.

Dedue closed his eyes, the sight of Ashe on his knees before him far too overwhelming. He felt his hands against his hips, sliding underneath his shirt. His hands were as soft as he’d imagined them, his fingertips little teasing pinpricks of sensation. He felt them against his sides, then his stomach, then the line of curly white hair that led down into his pants. Ashe’s hand slid down to the front of them, where he realized with shame he had already begun to harden.

“Oh!” Ashe gasped, pressing his palm down against the fabric and feeling his bulge. “I-it’s-- I didn’t think you’d be so excited by this kind of thing…”

“I might say the same to you,” Dedue grunted, his hands turning to fists at the sensation of Ashe palming him through his pants. He’d never… He hadn’t quite imagined this. He’d imagined the smallest sensations, not--he’d never imagined Ashe touching him this way.

When he felt Ashe’s fingers turn to the button of his pants, he nearly stopped him, nervousness struggling with desire in his gut. But Ashe was a master with a lock, and a button posed no challenge to him. Ashe tugged his pants down, and the feeling of his breath against his underwear made Dedue’s breathing speed up.

“Breathe,” Ashe whispered up to him. “It’s okay. Do you want to stop?”

Dedue shook his head, still unable to look at Ashe. At least until he felt Ashe’s lips press against him through the thin fabric of his underwear.

He jolted, his hips jerking and pressing his hardness against Ashe’s mouth. Ashe, to his surprise, laughed, and Dedue opened his eyes to see him smiling so sweetly. Ashe looked up at him and said, “I’m really glad I can do this with you, Dedue.”

Then he reached up, took the band of his underwear, and tugged them down.

Dedue’s erection bobbed out, poking Ashe on the nose and making him giggle. He bit his lip, staring at it, muttering, “Okay… bigger than I expected, b-but it’s okay. I can do it.”

Dedue wanted to protest, but Ashe reached up and took him in his hand, and his words ended in a long groan. Dedue closed his eyes again, knocked his head back against the wall. Ashe’s hand was small, but the slow, steady way he stroked felt so good.

“Ashe,” Dedue grunted.

Ashe laughed, the sound so sweet in the still air. “Is this okay? Um… you’re actually my first? S-so if I’m doing anything wrong, just--”

“You’re perfect,” Dedue interrupted.

Ashe breathed in sharp, and Dedue felt his hand squeeze around him. “I-I’ll start then…”

And he did. Dedue groaned long and low, feeling Ashe’s lips press against his heated skin. The sensations were so much, Dedue couldn’t put words to it. His lips were so soft, pressed against the side of his length. He mouthed at him, his tongue stroking the underside. He pecked the tip, making Dedue’s hips jerk, pressing the slit up against his cupid’s bow.

Ashe’s giggle was intoxicating. Dedue opened his eyes again just in time to see Ashe open his mouth and take the head inside. He glanced up, his eyes meeting Dedue’s, and the sparkle of mischief there took Dedue’s breath away. Instinctively, he reached out to cup Ashe’s cheek, and Ashe closed his eyes and hummed happily. The sensation made Dedue moan.

Ashe hummed again and slowly took more into his mouth, his lips stretching around his length. The wet heat of his mouth was overwhelming. Dedue started to pant, staring as Ashe pulled off and swallowed before diving back in eagerly. He lapped at the tip, as if the precome dripping from Dedue’s slit was syrup. He took as much as he could in his mouth and bobbed his head.

Only once did he take too much, coughing a little, his hands squeezing Dedue’s hips, but even though Dedue tried to pull him back, Ashe just looked more determined. He leaned back, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and started again. Each time he did, he managed to get more in his mouth, making it halfway down before he had to give up. By that point, Dedue could do little but hold onto his soft, silvery hair, tangling it around his fingers, his other hand gripping the wall behind him.

He cursed when Ashe reached up to stroke him again, which only made Ashe laugh. He pulled off and said, his voice raspy and wrecked, “I’ve never heard you curse before.”

Dedue didn’t know what to say, so he choked, “Only for you.”

Ashe grinned at that and went back to work, closing his eyes and humming contently, his hot tongue swirling around him with a flourish that made Dedue curse again. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. Ashe was sloppy, uncoordinated, but--as with anything--eager. And the more eagerly he sucked, the harder it was for Dedue to hold back. He bucked his hips, made Ashe choke again, but Ashe moaned and stroked harder.

He looked up at Dedue, his eyes hazy with lust, and when Dedue’s other hand pressed to his cheek, they went hazier still. He let Dedue gently push him back and forth, opened his mouth wide for Dedue to use.

Only when his grip weakened from the pleasure, did Ashe wriggle free of it. He pressed the head of Dedue’s length against his tongue and said, “You can--i-inside my mouth. Please?”

How could Dedue deny a request like that? The debauched expression on Ashe's face as he said it was the final nail in the coffin of Dedue's dignity. He came hard, a choked groan spilling from his mouth, and his come coated Ashe’s tongue, spurted across his reddened lips.

Ashe swallowed it, licked it off his lips as he pulled back with a smile. He grimaced a little at the flavor, but then he laughed. “G-Goddess, that was…” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a shy expression on his face. “That was unexpected…”

Dedue didn’t know what to say to that. It certainly was. He didn’t know if he regretted it or not, but when he remembered Ashe's eagerness, the sweetness of his smile, the way he hummed with each word of praise... he couldn't regret that.

Looking down as he pulled up his pants, he asked, “What about you?”

Ashe looked down at his lap, where he was very clearly hard. He flushed. “O-oh, I-- It’s okay--”

“No, please,” Dedue whispered. “Allow me to help.”

Ashe looked up at him again, a sweet longing in his gaze. “Yes… Okay.”

He rose to his feet, with Dedue’s help, and pushed up on tiptoe again to wrap his arms around Dedue’s neck and kiss him. He tasted slightly salty, but Dedue didn’t mind. He kissed him back all the same.

“What do you need?” Dedue asked breathlessly the moment they parted.

Ashe kissed him again and then whispered, “C-can you… Would you use your fingers?”

Dedue wasn’t quite sure what he meant, until Ashe turned to the counter and bent over it, looking over his shoulder at him. There was a nervousness in his gaze that made Dedue’s heart ache. “I-it’s okay if you don’t--”

Dedue leaned over him, pressed his chest against his back and kissed at his shoulder. Ashe moaned so sweetly, tossing his head back as Dedue ground his hips against his ass instinctively. “Hah, D-Dedue, my--”

Dedue wrapped his arms around Ashe’s waist, pressed his hand against the hardness in his pants. It made Ashe moan even higher, ducking his head against the wooden counter. “Mm, please take them off?”

Dedue nodded, clumsily unbuttoning them and then tugging them down around Ashe’s thighs, along with his underwear. It made Ashe whimper shyly, his knees knocking together as if he could hide himself, but Dedue had a perfect view of the curve of his spine, his soft white thighs, the cheeks of his ass. He reached down and pressed his hand against one, cupping it and squeezing. Ashe covered his mouth over his next moan. “D-Dedue, please, it’s e-embarrassing--”

“I am not embarrassed,” Dedue whispered against his ear.

Ashe flushed so bright. He looked over his shoulder and Dedue kissed him, let their tongues run against each other. “What do you need?” he asked again.

Ashe, his eyes half-lidded, raised one hand and pressed his middle finger into his mouth. He smiled a little around the digit before pulling it out and grabbing Dedue’s hand. Dedue let him take his middle finger into his mouth, sucking on it, running his tongue around it, the same way he’d done to Dedue earlier. But this time he stopped when saliva dripped from his lips, and guided Dedue’s hand to his ass again.

“U-um,” Ashe whispered, “Your fingers are… way bigger than mine, s-so just one should…”

Dedue groaned as his finger circled Ashe’s hole, feeling how it twitched against his fingertip. He could do this. He could definitely do this.

He let his finger sink into the first knuckle, watching how Ashe’s spine shuddered, feeling how he tightened around the intrusion. But he didn’t say to stop, so Dedue kept going, to the second knuckle, and slowly deeper until his entire finger was inside, and Ashe’s shoulder blades had pulled together, his legs trembling. He pressed his face against the counter and whimpered, “P-please move.”

So Dedue did. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in again, adoring the way Ashe keened, speeding up until Ashe was panting, until Ashe had to hide his heavy breathing behind his palm. He writhed beneath Dedue, his whines so sweet. Dedue wrapped an arm around his waist again, pulled him closer to his body, felt the way he shuddered. He let his free hand travel further down, grabbed hold of Ashe’s length, and began to stroke while he pumped his finger in and out.

It made Ashe squeal, throwing his head back, smacking against Dedue’s shoulder. “O-oh, Goddess! Dedue!” he gasped, his hands gripping the counter tight.

Dedue kissed the side of his throat, up his jaw, felt Ashe twitch in his hand. He remembered before, how Ashe shivered with praise, so eager to be rewarded, to be appreciated. He pressed his mouth against Ashe's ear and whispered, “You are perfect.”

Ashe came suddenly, tightening around Dedue’s finger, shuddering violently, so overwhelmed by the sensation that all the sound he could make was a weak little whimper. Dedue stroked him through the orgasm, cooing praise into Ashe’s ear, promising he was okay, that Dedue would not let him go.

By the time he pulled his finger out of Ashe and helped him pull his pants back up, Ashe was barely able to stand. His legs trembled like a foal, and he leaned heavily against Dedue, his eyes fluttering shut. “Mm… Thank you,” he hummed.

Dedue lifted him up into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other under his back. “Are you all right?”

Ashe smiled sleepily at him, putting a hand on his chest. “Exhausted. I always am after--uh…" He smiled awkwardly. "B-but what about the cake?”

They both looked at the bowl of flour sitting on the counter, and then looked at each other again. Ashe giggled under his breath and cuddled his cheek against Dedue’s chest. “We can um, we can do it tomorrow morning. Before anyone else wakes up?”

Dedue nodded, smiling down at Ashe falling asleep in his arms. He could tell Ashe wouldn’t wake when morning came.

But that was okay. He’d bring Ashe to his room so he could watch over him, make sure he slept well. Maybe when the sun rose, he’d tell everyone he’d fallen ill, so he’d have an excuse to sleep in.

He only wondered how Dimitri would react when he realized Ashe had spent the night in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I am a hot mess. I know Dimitri is a little OOC, but I love him, so it's okay XD I liked the idea of Dedue being attracted to Ashe but not knowing what to do about it, so this came to be! Also we have like maybe one other smutty fic of them, so I felt the need to donate to the cause. Size!!! DIFFERENCE!!!!
> 
> (Also this is an au where the kitchen is a separate room from the dining hall lmfao)
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
